Driving Range
by Scarlet Eve
Summary: [one shot] Relena and Dorothy have a conversation... about "golf."


Driving Range  
by Scarlet Eve

* * *

It was a sweltering Thursday afternoon, the sun beating down from the sky, heating the city of Brussels to uncharacteristic temperatures. But the temperatures weren't enough to push the resilient citizens indoors for the entire summer. While many citizens migrated to the coasts to take advantage of the ocean, some were stuck within Brussels, looking for other ways to beat the summer heat.

Members of the Brussels Rose Golf Club flocked to the grounds, choosing to stay poolside, inside, or under the shade. Waiters in non-traditional uniforms - they were allowed to wear long shorts or golf skirts - wandered the grounds, bringing cocktails, iced tea, and water to the members.

On the shaded driving range, Relena Peacecraft stood on a small square of turf, looking out over the golf ball-littered green. With the club between her hands, she tightened her grip, the leather squeaking. She could feel her shoulders creeping up around her ears, and it took effort to relax. She released a slow breath and swung. The metal head of the club connected to the golf ball with a satisfying crack, and the ball went sailing through the air, landing near the 150 meter flag. Relena lowered her club back to the ground, smiling to herself.

"Nice hit, darling," a voice said behind her. Relena glanced over her shoulder to see Dorothy Catalonia and a small, nervous looking caddy beside her. Relena smiled and shook her head modestly.

"I'm a little rusty," Relena admitted, but Dorothy waved her off with a flap of her hand.

"Tommy, go ahead and set my clubs right here," Dorothy said, pointing to the spot beside Relena. The young man lurched forward and awkwardly swung the clubs off his shoulder and set them up. Dorothy stepped to Relena and hugged her, brushing a kiss to each cheek.

"What are you doing out here today?" Relena asked, stepping back onto her tee box. Dorothy pulled a driver from her bag and removed the protective cover.

"Oh, I'll be entertaining some colony representatives," Dorothy said, flexing her wrists a bit while deciding on a club. The caddy had already set a ball on the tee. "I need to impress without dominating." Relena chuckled.

"You have a tendency to do that," Relena said. "I remember the last time I played with you. I thought my caddy was going to end the game by just leaving with my clubs. Even he was shamed."

Dorothy threw her head back and laughed. "Ah, I remember that," she said. "To be fair, I did warn you."

"You did indeed," Relena conceded. She stepped up to her tee box and positioned her feet, while Dorothy finally selected a driver and stepped up. One after another, they swung and hit their golf balls out into the green field.

"Where is your shadow?" Dorothy asked, motioning for another ball to be placed on the tee. Relena dropped the head of her club to the ground and leaned casually against her club, a grimace on her face.

"He's been out on a mission in Africa, leading a group of Preventers," Relena said. "He's been gone for about a month." Dorothy lifted an eyebrow.

"A month?"

"I guess it was a problem that was able to grow without anyone noticing. It's been taking some time to clean up," Relena said.

"So you're all alone in that big house?" Dorothy asked. Relena shrugged.

"The staff is around, obviously…" Dorothy gave her flat look. "Essentially, yes."

"Is that why you look so stressed and uptight?" Dorothy asked, her lips curling. Relena's mouth fell open.

"What are you-"

"A whole month without the shadow," Dorothy said, tapping her chin, the curled grin still on her face. Instead of answering, Relena turned away and hit another ball from the tee box. This time, it went wide right and fell short. Dorothy snorted. "Has he even _tried_ to make anything official?"

Relena wanted to ignore the question, but she could feel Dorothy's eyes on her back. She dropped another ball to the ground and took another swing. The ball sailed a little to the left, but at least went respectable distance. "You know how he is," Relena finally said. Behind her, Relena heard Dorothy crack another ball off the tee.

"You really need to set that boy straight," Dorothy said. Relena turned to look at her friend. The caddy's face was redder than the golf shirt he wore. "Either he needs to make things official, or you need to be able to… you know… get what you need when you need it." Relena's gaze narrowed.

"I'm not sure I appreciate what you're implying," Relena said. The caddy whimpered. Dorothy shrugged her shoulders. She switched her driver for an iron and motioned for the caddy to drop a ball on the green turf.

"You may not appreciate it-" She paused to knock the golf ball to the 200 meter flag. "But you know I am correct."

"Unlike yourself, dear Dorothy," Relena said, turning away once more. "I do not require that sort of activity quite as often."

"Oh, nonsense." Both women hit their golf balls. This time, Relena's went further than Dorothy's. "You can't deny that the release reduces your stress levels considerably." Relena was certain that Dorothy's caddy might cry.

"There are other activities that provide similar release," Relena said.

"Ohh - I didn't know you even knew that it could be performed by one's self," Dorothy said, and Relena missed the ball completely. She stared down at the ground, her face heating up considerably.

"I am in fact aware of that option," Relena said, slowly collecting herself. Verbal sparring matches were one of Dorothy's favorite pastimes, and Relena was determined not to lose. "But that's just so lonely, don't you think?" she asked, turning back to Dorothy. The other woman had arched an eyebrow.

"I'm not aware of that particular feeling," Dorothy said, turning back to her tee. The caddy dropped another ball for her. "I never feel lonely."

"How is that possible?" Relena asked, still watching the other blonde woman. Dorothy set her feet and swung the club. This time, the ball sailed past the 200 meter flag and beyond. Relena wrinkled her nose at Dorothy's superior skill.

"Perhaps I am a bit of a narcissist, but I enjoy my own company," Dorothy said, sliding her club back into her bag.

"Only a bit?" Relena asked. Dorothy smirked and selected a different club. She waved her caddy to the tee box and waited while he dropped a ball for her. She stepped up onto the tee box.

"Every once in awhile, my dear Relena, you need to hit a hole in one for yourself," Dorothy said, and swung, perfectly, and knocked the ball well past the 350 meter flag. Relena winced and turned away.

"Don't be crass," Relena said. She dropped one of her own balls to the ground and drew out a driver.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dorothy said, waiting while Relena positioned herself for her swing. She drew back her swing. "You just gotta grip it and rip it."

Relena's club connected with the ball, but it veered sharply left and only traveled about twenty meters. Relena whirled around to Dorothy, her face flaming in a blush. Dorothy was smirking.

"You are terrible," Relena admonished. "And besides, our… private life… doesn't need your advice." Relena turned back and prepared to hit another ball, this time, determined to ignore Dorothy.

"You need to spread your legs more," Dorothy said, barely concealing her cackle.

"Dorothy!"

"I'm just saying - your stance is too tight." Relena turned and stepped off the tee, her blush expanding down to her neck and chest. Dorothy was laughing while her caddy was trying to stand as far away as possible without completely abandoning Dorothy. "You can always join my weekly threesome."

"Really, Dorothy!" Relena shrieked, her hands flying to her face, dropping her club in the process.

"Relena, I'm only talking about golf."

THE END

* * *

#sorrynotsorry

-SE


End file.
